Eight
by The 1597 Faceless Writer
Summary: A pegasus named Aros travels to the mysterious Chester Estate to investigate further into the mysterious disappearances of Twilight Sparkle and her friends that occurred a century previously. However, what starts off as a simple investigation turns into a night of terror when Aros discovers that he's become a target in a powerful creature's game.


Author's Note: So here's another creepy one-shot that I spontaneously came up with. Enjoy! Warning - contains disturbing imagery and descriptions.

* * *

Eight

Eight. That's the word that popped into my head when I approached the old house on the edge of the forest, for the first and last time. My name's Aros, I'm a weather pony from Ponyville. It's a quaint, old town. I've lived there my whole life. Living in a small community where everypony knows each other, you're bound to hear old legends and stories now and again. I was never into fiction that much. I was more along the lines of the historically-inclined. I guess that's why this one, particular legend intrigued me so much. It involves the Elements of Harmony and the ponies that represented them: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity. It's been a hundred years since anypony heard from them last. They, along with their dragon friend, disappeared mysteriously one day. Thankfully, the country has had nothing to deal with since their disappearance. No eternal night, no eternal chaos, no invasions, and no reappearing empires. But, the story behind their disappearance has always interested me. Some say they fell out of this world, into another reality altogether. Some say that they got trapped in a cave and resorted to cannibalism. But, most say that they were taken. By what, you ask? By something not of this plane of existence. Not an extraterrestrial. They say that it was something...spiritual.

There's no official name to describe what may have taken them, for nopony has seen it. There are legends of a creature that has haunted the forests and streets of Equestria since the dawn of time itself. A creature of immense power and control. Drawings and pictures of it have been scattered all throughout history. They differ but they all resemble one, specific form. A pony with no face, multiple legs that extend to great lengths, and a prim black suit and red tie. My grandmother, Scootaloo, was the first one to don the creature with its most popular name: the Slender Pony. Lots of ponies in Ponyville believe that it was indeed the Slender Pony that took the Elements of Harmony from us.

That's why I'm here at the Chester Estate. It's an old mansion located a few miles outside of Ponyville. It stands just on the edge of the Everfree Forest, which is now more like a jungle than anything. Lots of ponies believe that this is one of the Slender Pony's favorite places to appear and this is where the Elements of Harmony went before they disappeared. My friend's grandmother, Apple Bloom (who was the sister of one of the Elements), told us how Twilight Sparkle had been planning to visit the Chester Estate for some research. For reasons still unknown to this day, she brought her assistant, Spike, and her five friends with her. None of them were ever seen again. That's what ultimately inspired me to visit the Chester Estate. I wanted to see if the legend was true. Did the Slender Pony really exist? I walked through the front yard and towards the old house. Nopony had dared approach this place since the others disappeared, not even to tear it down. They feared the wrath of the Slender Pony.

The front door wasn't that hard to get through. It was already open for it had been kicked in. I assumed that Rainbow Dash had been the one to do so over a century previously. I had heard much of her character to come up with that fair assumption. The inside smelled of dust and rot, much like a house of this nature would smell like. There was a small desk located next to the door. I noticed something odd about it. There was a note placed neatly on it. It didn't look old. It looked brand new, as if somepony had left it there recently. There wasn't even any dust on it. I picked up the note and read it to myself. It read:

_Number 1 - Pinkamena Diane Pie,_

_I was the first to go. I guess he didn't care for me being around that much. I was very talkative. I ran into the kitchen and that's where he got me. He looked scary at first, but then he became beautiful. Those forelegs...they were so welcoming. I couldn't help myself. I just walked into him. Now I can be with him forever. He likes me better now. I throw him parties and he seems to enjoy them. The others enjoy them too. I'll make sure to welcome you with open arms. _

I rubbed my temple. The note spooked me out a bit but it didn't scare me. I assumed that somepony from town had known that I'd be coming and they decided to lay out a bunch of notes to give me the chills.

"It's not going to work!" I called out with a chuckle. Nopony responded, as expected. I crumpled up the note and threw it to the ground. I continued on my way.

For some reason, I headed to the kitchen next. I guess it was because I read of it in the note. In there, I came across a second note. I lifted it up and read it. It read:

_Number 2 - Rainbow Dash,_

_I was the second to go. He must have really wanted me for he didn't wait long to get me after he got Pinkie. He got me in the living room. I saw him in the mirror and turned around. He rushed towards me, which was pretty strange considering how he normally grabs his victims. I race around with him now. I always beat him but I let him win sometimes. I hope to race against you for Fluttershy's not the racing type. It's been so long since I've raced against another pegasus._

I have to admit that the ending of that note creeped me out a bit. I chuckled nervously and just placed the note back on the table. I thought about giving credit to whoever was pranking me because they were doing a good job at making me feel spooked. That's when I heard it: the sound of hooves running across the hardwood surface of the floor. I looked around. Nopony was there, as expected.

"If ghosts exist, why do they have to be such creepy tricksters?" I asked myself. I cleared my throat loudly and made my way to the living room.

A note was waiting for me in there. It was sitting on a coffee table. I rolled my eyes. I assumed that finding these notes would become a common occurrence during my visit here. I picked up the note. It read:

_Number 3 - Rarity,_

_I was the third to go. I wish I could have stayed longer but he wanted me. He caught me on the staircase, just as the others and I were beginning to notice the disappearances of our dear friends. He grabbed me and that was that. I'm sure he gave the others quite the scare. He didn't scare me, probably because he took me before I had time to understand what had just happened. I never feel scared now. Fear is not a factor when you live with him, when you're a part of him. He got me a new sewing machine. I've made him several suits for his collection. I've tried to make him clothing with a variety of colors but he always wants black. I seriously think that he needs to get out. I'll make sure to make something for you. I think you need something after your suit got tarnished at that dance last year._

I dropped the note to the ground. Now I was positive that whoever was doing this had to know me in some way or another.

"Who's out there?!" I called. Again, there was no response. I sighed and moved on. The staircase was waiting for me. I made it halfway up the stairs and noticed another note. It read:

_Number 4 - Fluttershy,_

_I was the fourth to go. I was so scared when Rarity disappeared. I knew that something was after us but Twilight insisted that we continue on our way. I got caught in the daughter's bedroom. The bedroom of Florence Chester. It's a nice room and it fits me completely. I guess that's why he decided to pick me up in there. Florence and I play in there a lot. He gives us animals to play with. I miss Angel sometimes but it matters not. I have new, furry friends now. You'll always be welcome in Florence's room when you join us._

I probably should have run out of there right then and there but my legs carried me up the stairs instead of down. I eventually came to the bedroom of Florence Chester. It was a yellow room with butterfly carpets. The bed had splashes of red on it. In the middle of the bed sat another note. I was shaking as I picked it up. It read:

_Number 5 - Applejack,_

_I was the fifth to go. That girl in the room sure gave me the shivers. Twilight, Spike, and I were practically flying as we ran down the hallway. He kept us from leaving and we eventually ended up in the son's room. The room of Franklin Chester. I smashed out the window and that's where he got me. __He kept me from falling and now I'm as calm as a happy worm in an apple orchard. I miss my orchard sometimes but I have a new one now. It's large and spreads out as far as y'all can see with your two eyes. Whenever you're hungry, make sure to stop by. You'll always be welcome at my orchard, Aros._

I backed away from the note. I was beginning to shake violently. I turned to the window and that's when I first saw them. Standing next to the window was a yellow, pegasus mare with a pink mane. Her eyes had been gouged out and blood was trailing from her empty eye sockets as well as from her mouth. Hanging through the shattered window was a bloodied and cut orange earth mare with a blonde mane. Her eyes were upside down and a large gash was in her neck. I turned back to the bed just in time to see the decapitated corpse of a young filly appear out of nowhere. The body was sprawled out on the bed and blood was dripping from the corpse like there was an endless supply of it in there. The head was lying on the floor and was looking up at me. A deadly smile was curved on its face. I screamed as it began hopping towards me. I ran out of the room and made my way towards the stairs.

I stopped dead when I came to the stairs. A white unicorn mare was sprawled out on the staircase. Her chest had been ripped open and her innards were draped over the stairs like decorations. A shadowy figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I ran for the next room. I ran into the bedroom of Franklin Chester and shut the door behind me. I could hear footsteps in the hallway outside. I turned around to find another note taped to the window. I approached it and read it. It read:

_Number 6 - Spike,_

_I was the sixth to go. I never saw it coming. I thought I could trust her, but she fooled us. He fooled us. I found myself alone with her and then she did it. He didn't come to take me yet. He let her have her way. He had begun influencing me too for I actually enjoyed it. It was a traumatizing, yet pleasurable, experience. Twilight and I had never been closer. After we were done, I tried to make a break for it. I ran downstairs and even made it to the door. It was locked. I quickly found myself trapped in the basement and that's where he took me. I feel better now. Twi and I are still close. I don't mind sharing her with the others. She seems okay about doing so. I'm sure she'd be happy to get acquainted with you, Aros._

I tore out of that room. I ran into the hallway. Shadows were all around me but I didn't care. I needed to get out of that house. I jumped over the mutilated unicorn's corpse and made it to the door. It was locked. I banged and banged on it until I heard her.

"Why run?" she asked. The smell of dust and rot disappeared. It was replaced by the scent of...cotton candy. I turned around to find myself staring straight into the face of a pink earth mare. Her mane was poofy and pink but her eyes were gouged out and her mouth had been cut at a terrible angle. Blood splattered all over my face as she spoke. "It's not nice to leave when somepony's gone through the trouble of preparing a welcome party for you!"

I screamed as I shoved her out of the way. They were coming for me. I saw them all. All of them had the same gouged out eyes and slit mouths.

"Wanna race?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You simply _must_ allow me to make a suit for you!" said Rarity.

"Wanna play with the animals?" asked Fluttershy. She presented the corpse of a dog that had been chopped in half. I felt like I was going into shock. I turned towards a nearby door. I had no choice. I turned and ran towards the basement. It flew through the door and locked it behind me. A light turned on. I descended the stairs to find that somepony else was in there too. She looked normal. She was a lavender unicorn with a purple/pink mane. She had her eyes and had no cuts on her body.

"Thank goodness! Another pony! Listen! We've got to get out of here!" I cried. She simply produced a note and pushed it towards me.

"Read it," she said. Her face was emotionless but I could tell that she felt sad about something. I carefully took the note. It read:

_Number 7 - Twilight Sparkle,_

_I was the seventh and most recent to go. He took me and yet he didn't. He found me on my first trip __to the Chester Estate. I walked in and he found me. He could have taken me then and there but, instead, he possessed me. I couldn't control myself. I returned to Ponyville and convinced my friends to come to the Estate with me. I was forced to watch as I allowed my friends to be taken, one-by-one. I was even pushed into taking advantage of my dear assistant, Spike. Now, here I am. Alone forever. He has kept me here and has not taken me like he has taken the others. I have not aged, I have not hungered, I have not...anything. I have simply existed, haunted by the fact that this was all my doing. Sometimes, he uses me to do...things with the others. I will spare you the details. I am sorry, Aros. I am so, so sorry. But, I'm afraid that you will not be leaving. You will remain here with me, with them, with him forever. I am sorry. I am truly sorry._

I could feel tears of fear rolling down my cheeks. I looked up. Twilight Sparkle was crying too. Her body began to bend in several, different angles but she didn't seem to feel it. Her body split open and out emerged none other than the Slender Pony himself. He truly was a frightening creature to say the least...but he was also incredibly beautiful.

"Come," said a faint voice from nowhere. "Come to eternity."

I had no choice but to follow the orders of my new desires.

_Number 8 - Aros,_

_I was the eighth, and now the most recent, to go. I exist in the middle. Sometimes I exist as Twilight, aware of my pain and my eternal prison, and sometimes I exist like the others, living in a world of painful peace. He's always watching over me. Sometimes, I think he cares about me the most. I have no idea why. He just does. He's a wonderfully horrible thing to behold. I want to rip his head off and yet I love him dearly. I guess that's just the effect he has on ponies such as myself. I wonder if this will ever end. Probably not. When I'm aware of my capture, I think about if there is a higher being above him. I hope there is and yet I don't. I want to be saved with every fiber of my being and yet I hope that never comes to pass. I hope nopony shares the same fate as me and yet I wish that more come and join me and the others. He's always watching. He's always protecting. He's always killing. And, it looks like I'll always be his eighth friend, his eighth victim, his eighth prisoner, his eighth worshiper. That's my number. Eight._

The End


End file.
